


Hopeless | Joshler

by anilorak



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, M/M, joshler - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilorak/pseuds/anilorak
Summary: |-/ one shotau: vampire: jishhuman: tyler//one where josh finds a boy in the school bathroom and knows he as no other option|-/i suck. 1º joshler fanfic.





	Hopeless | Joshler

Joshua was used to be alone so it wasn't that big of a surprise when he saw everyone sitting in small groups at the school cafeteria. He has lost count of how many times he had made senior year. "If only I was turned a little bit later" he often though. But no matter how many times he wished it, he was still stuck looking the same as he was when he was 18.

The cafeteria was getting full and Joshua was starting to feel a little bit claustrophobic. "Funny" he thought "Vampires were supposed to sleep in coffins and yet here I am, feeling claustrophobic in an open space." He took a bite on his butter sandwich and looked at his notepad examining his notes from the previous class.

As he opens his mouth to take another bite the smell of blood filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath enjoying the sweet aroma. Closing his eyes he shook his head trying make his hunger go away.

"Hey Josh" Joshua opened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him. "My name is Joshua, not Josh" he said looking down at his notepad again trying to distract himself from the smell. "hmm okay then. Joshua. How are you?" the person asked making him snap out of his focus. "Fuck" he says under his breath as the smell fills his nostrils once more. It was stronger this time meaning that the source was bleeding out fast. A mixed of worry and need filled him. "Josh..." Not letting the person finish he stood up and start walking out of the room. With every step he took the smell became stronger and he started to hear a small voice. "Fuck" it said repeatedly. "What have you got yourself into" Joshua thought smirking at himself.

He walked through the school corridors following the smell until he reached the boys bathroom. "Oh my God" he heard the voice again. Pushing the door open the smell hit him like a train "Gosh" Joshua thought. Sliding his hand through all the doors he quickly found the locked one. "Gotcha" he said pushing the door, making it snap out of it's lock.

Inside he found a small boy leaning his head down on the toilet seat and with a bloody harm resting down on his thighs soaking his black jeans. The boy looked up at him saying a quietly "shit". Joshua knew this boy. He had bumped into him a few times in the hallway. His name was Tyler and he was a junior. Joshua remembers it because one day two of the seniors were messing with him and Joshua decided to stop them. He doesn't remember talking to the boy after that but right now his brain was to busy trying to fight the urge to taste the blood to try to remember.

"Holy shit" Joshua said as he felt his fangs growing in his mouth. The boy looked him in the eyes "Jishu" the boy tried to say and as soon the word left his mouth Joshua knew he was fucked. The boy remembered him and even though he was almost unconscious Joshua knew he would remember his fangs.

The boy closed his eyes again and grabbed his wounded wrist. Fuck Joshua said garbing his pink hair. He knew he had to kill the boy. He knew no one could know his secret. He looked around trying to find a away to leave the building with the boy. Fortunately there was a large window with some protective bars at the back. He grabbed the bars easily snap them out using one to break the glass.

He walked back to the boy and squat down garbing him. He ran through the window making his way to the forest.

As soon as they reach it he dropped the boy onto the floor and knelt down next to the unconscious boy. "I'm sorry Tyler" Joshua said leaning down to bite down on the boy's neck. The taste of the boys blood dance in his mouth. He closed his eyes letting the blood fill his mouth once more. 

The blood entered his bloodstream sending him visions of the boys past.

Images of the boy being pushed around at the school hallway filled his brain. He could here the conversations the boy had, he could feel how the boy felt.

What he felt for him.

Realization hit him. 

But it was already to late. 

The boy had stopped breathing.

He was hopeless

"Fuck"

|-/

hope yall liked :v


End file.
